


Play Me a Song

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you play the piano for your husband





	Play Me a Song

“I love you.” he laughed out, watching as you played the piano from across the room. He’s been saying those three words over and over again for the last hour. But you hadn’t minded. He was tipsy and had asked you to play your wedding song on the piano- a song you had learned especially for the wedding.

“I love you too, Chase.” you smiled as you peeked over your shoulder at him. He seemed so relaxed, sprawled out on the couch, his gaze focused on you while a glass of whiskey dangled dangerously in his hand.

“I still can’t get over the fact you spent so many weeks learning this song to surprise me at the wedding.” 

“Of course I did.” You chuckled lightly. “Your mother wanted the song to be passed down and I was lucky enough to have the talent to learn.”

“You’re the most amazing girl in the world.” he praised.

“That’s why you married me.” you caught yourself grinning from ear to ear as you stopped playing the piano and waltzed over to your husband and sat on his thighs before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
